


it's all in your mind

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: "It's gonna be okay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> feeling suicidal

Josh stared down at their intertwined hands, trying to stifle a sob. 

 

Tyler's hand was bony and cold. 

 

He didn't dare look up at Tyler's sunken in face, his pale pale face, the purple bags under his eyes and his sad sad smile. 

 

"It's okay," Tyler whispered and coughed, closing his eyes. 

 

Josh shuddered involuntarily. 

 

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. It's gonna be okay," he repeated over and over again until his voice was barely a whisper. 

 

"It's okay," Josh repeated and pressed Tyler's knuckles to his mouth, kissing them. 

 

A last sad smile. 

 

A last 'I love you'. 

 

The heart monitor flat lined. 

 

"It's gonna be okay."


End file.
